New life
by melisandro99
Summary: Finally the day is arrived. After the last mission on the Earth Damian Shepard and Jack get married. Jack will find a work as lawyer trying to be useful, but two people will hinder her and this people are Daria and the same Ashley Williams who wants to get revenge on her because she got engaged with Shepard
1. The marriage

Chapter 1: the marriage

Jack was looking herself after she wore her wedding dress. Finally that day arrived and she never thought her life could change in that way and neither that between all the girls in the ship, Damian chose her, even when she was in Grissom Academy and she wasn't in the ship with him, he didn't betray her to go with Ashley, his first love. Jack suffered a lot of violence when she was prisoner in the Purgatory and she didn't trust Damian at the start for this, but after a lot of time they spent the life together she loved him more than anything else. Only few time and she would have become Mrs. Shepard. Someone knocked the door.

"Come in" said Jack.

Miranda was worn with a long gold dress happy to see her friend. They didn't agree in the ship, but after they knew each other, Miranda became her wedding witness.

"You are perfect Jack" said Miranda

"Thank you, I can't wait to become Damian's wife"

"Yes, you deserve it after all the suffering you had… and after our discussions"

"This is in the past, now I want to concentrate on my future".

They hugged happies of that moment.

Damian was in the altar of the church ready to marry Jack. The first time he took her as an ally and she had an horrible personality, he knew it was because of the suffering she had in the Purgatory, he loved her for what she was. Kasumi was his wedding witness, she was worn of orange with the sleeves to the elbow.

"Shepard, are you ready?" whispered Kasumi to his ear

"Of course Kasumi, why would you think the contrary?"

"I was agitated the first time I got engaged with Keiji, I felt like I was changing myself"

"It's normal Kasumi, but I'm marrying"

"Just for this, you should be more agitated than me. I still don't understand why did you choose me as your wedding witness?"

"Because you are funny and one of the people I trusted during our adventures in the Normandy"

"But you asked it first to Ashley If I'm not wrong"

"She doesn't want to suffer because we had a story"

"And you still love her?"

"I loved her, but now I love Jack more of all"

"And continue in this way, I will be always at your side"

"Thank you".

The music started and Jack arrived with all her beauty with Miranda at her side. After she arrived she smiled to him and he returned it. The priest started to speak.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of Damian Shepard and Jack, so they can become husband and wife".

After all the words the priest said, Damian and Jack finally became husband and wife and everyone was happy. The room where people went to eat was elegant and very decorated. Everyone had fun, they spoke a lot and they danced until the end. When they all went away, Damian and Jack arrived at their new house, the house they always dreamed.

"Finally" said Jack happy

"Yes, a new life together".

After Damian kisses Jack taking her to the bed.

"Do you remember when you saved me in Grissom Academy?" asked Jack after they made everything

"Yes"

"I knew from that moment we would have lived this"

"I instead thought I would have died in the last mission and that I would have never seen you anymore"

"But you are a hero. You did a lot of missions and you always survived"

"Even heroes are scared my love, being that doesn't mean be sure of yourselves anytime"

"Yes, you have reason. I always had afraid that I would have never escaped out of the Purgatory, but from today we must be sure of everything. Tomorrow I will start the work as lawyer"

"And you must show you really want to work well"

" I loved this work when I saw it the first time"

"And are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yes"

"So I already know you will succeeded".

After this words Damian goes above Jack and kisses her.

After she woke up Jack starts to wear her new clothes: an elegant white shirt short-sleeved, a black skirt and black heeled shoes. She was ready to go. After she walked in the street of London she arrived in the palace where every lawyer worked. Jack was exited, but on the other side she was afraid to be judged for her tattoos. When she saw people who worked, they looked at her with opened wide eyes, Jack ignored them and continued to walk until she arrived at the office where the head chief was waiting her.

"Welcome!" exclaimed him

"Thank you" said Jack smiling

"This is the first time you work here, so, what's your name?"

"Jack"

"What?"

"My name is Jack"

"Jack?" the head chief was shocked "This is a name for boys"

"I know, but they gave me this name and so I must keep it"

"Ok, sorry and what's your surname?"

"I haven't a surname"

"So, your name is Jack and your surname doesn't exist, wow, well. Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know in what consist this work" admitted Jack

"Well, a lawyer defend a prisoner, try to know marriage problems, take care about economic things and so much more"

"Ok"

"Do you know how to use a computer?"

"Well, I was one of the least experts at the Normandy with technological things, but I will work on it"

"You are Commander Shepard's wife and this is the reason I'm assuming you, but you have to work hard"

"Of course I will work"

"Well, tell me about your childhood"

Jack didn't want to talk about it to an outside, but she did it the same. "Well, I'm grown in an orphanage"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't knew it"

"Don't worry, I had to tell it. Well, I spent a childhood being raped by every kind of man"

"I'm sorry"

"Now everything is passed and I want to spend a new life with my husband who I love so much and doing this work"

"I'm happy for you Jack… really".

Someone opened the door, it was a woman with medium brown hair and blue eyes. "Sorry head chief, I'm here because I need your help"

"I'm busy now" said the head chief

"But… Who is this girl?"

"Daria, she is Jack, she will work with us"

"My pleasure" said Jack who gave the hand to Daria and when she shook her hand, she made a strange face.

"Daria, it's ok?" said the head chief worried

"Oh, yes, yes, so can't you come?" asked Daria

"No" answered the head chief decisive

When Jack went out from the palace, Damian came to take her and Jack couldn't be more happy. They kissed each other passionately.

"How are you?" asked Damian

"I'm fine and happy because I found a work"

"Ok, now I have to talk to you"

"What's happened?" asked Jack worried for her husband's face

"Prepare yourself because this news can scare you… Our marriage could be invalid".


	2. ghosts of the past

Chapter 2: Ghosts of the past

A lawyer was with them and explained the situation to Damian and Jack.

"You never get married"

"But why?" asked Jack desperate

"Because the priest was false. Someone sent him in the Earth to replace the real priest who had been kidnapped"

"Oh my God" Damian was shocked.

Jack stood up angry walking from a side to another.

"Treasure, keep calm" said Damian

"How can I keep calm Damian? Someone wants to separate us and doesn't want our marriage to happen. How could I feel myself?"

"You want this to finish, but we must be careful to know who did it without losing the patience"

"I think this priest was sent to the Earth before we started to live here together" commented Jack

"And this person is surely one of your crew Shepard" said the lawyer.

Jack understood everything. "How did I not think it?... Ashley"

"What?" said Damian "Jack, when I broke up with her she understood it. She didn't do nothing to ruin our relationship"

"She didn't do nothing so you couldn't be suspicious on her. She still wants you"

"No, it isn't true"

"Why don't you want to open your eyes Damian? Ashley is the enemy, she judged me from the moment she knew you started a relationship with me"

"Jack, I could never leave Ashley goes in prison"

"She's succeeding, she's removing you from me".

Jack goes away.

"Jack wait".

Jack came back to the work crying. She couldn't be watched in that way, so she hided herself going in her office and closing the door with the key. She took some paper seeing which works the head-chief gave her trying to forget what's happened, but she loved Damian so much that she couldn't not be angry. The marriage wasn't real and this was only Ashley's fault and her racism, but Jack would have never left a girl like her to ruin her life after all the suffering she passed. Someone knocked the door and Jack took an handkerchief to clean her eyes.

"A minute".

Jack opened the door and she saw it was Daria.

"Sorry if I disturb"

"You don't"

"I watched the first case you must solve" referred Daria

"And then?"

"You must try to pacify a married couple who broke up their relationship for serious questions"

"Which questions?"

"She wanted him to make homemade chores, but he becomes tired because she gives him a lot of work and they always started to argue"

"For me she can be fried in a fireplace"

"This isn't our work's purpose. We must do the possible to make peace between the couples"

"I'm not so good with these things" admitted Jack "And neither my perfect enemy wouldn't be good"

"Perfect enemy? What are you saying?" asked Daria

"Nothing, don't listen me. I'm mad because it was a bad journey. See you tomorrow".

Jack was going away, but Daria stopped her. "Jack… If you have a problem and you want to vent, you can count on me"

"Thank you Daria".

Damian was desperate for Jack. He prepared the dinner for both waiting her, but she didn't arrive. It was almost 0:00 a.m., but he didn't eat, instead he phoned everywhere to know where Jack was without having an answer. Jack came back tired and Damian approached her.

"Where were you?" asked Damian worried

"Sorry, I should come back before. You could even eat"

"I would never eat without you, I would die instead. And you? Did you eat?"

"No"

"So we can eat now"

"I'm not hungry"

"Jack, you can't stay without food, come on".

They sat and while they was eating, Damian made Jack a question. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, I'm angry with Ashley"

"Jack, not again"

"Yes Damian. I didn't see the scene when you broke up with Ashley for me, but I'm sure she was lying when she said you she would have accepted it"

"She seemed so sincere"

"She wasn't"

"Ok, but try to think even someone else, not only Ashley"

"Mmm, maybe Liara? I don't know"

"I don't think it's someone of the crew" commented Damian

"But the lawyer…"

"The lawyer doesn't know always what's the truth"

"He's more expert than us"

"Not always" Damian winked at Jack.

The couple that Jack should reunite was there. Their names were Cammie and Merrick and they both had an angry face.

"Well, I'm a new lawyer and I have the task to understand the problem between you two. I will try to be a confidant for both. So, what's happened?" said Jack

"I'm so bored of this kind of dictatress" started Merrick "She believes I can be her puppet, but I'm not, I'm a respectable man, not her domestic"

"Lawyer, I have a work just like you and you know it isn't easy for a wife to do everything" said Cammie

"Cammie" said Jack "I understand you, but I don't think you should give so much work to your husband. You both are tired in the journey and I think you should find an agreement"

"Which one?" asked Cammie

"Even my husband didn't find a work yet, but I don't give so much work to him instead we collaborate together and then he makes a lot of hobbies at home and he goes out to take air, thing that even your husband can do"

"I would never let Merrick going out of our home, my home. It's impossible to collaborate, the only way is making him my prisoner"

"WHAT?" Jack stood up angry for what she heard "What kind of wife are you? Do you really believe you can command to wand your husband how you want, no, you are only a witch who wants to vent her pains to a person who has nothing to do with it"

"I will not continue to listen your insults" said Cammie "You believe to be a lawyer, but you aren't. Merrick, let's go".

Both went out leaving Jack with her first failure.

Cammie and Merrick went from her.

"Did you do everything?"

"Yes" answered Cammie "She was so angry. It was funny to argue with her"

"Well" Daria turned "You did a great job. When the head-chief will know everything, Jack will not work here anymore".

Daria gave money to the couple and they went away happy. After Daria closes the door with the key and called a person with the office telephone.

"Everything is going how you want" referred Daria

"Well. Jack will not be a lawyer anymore and will go out of Shepard's life, so I can became his wife"

"I would be happy for it to happens"

"I will not show myself to Shepard until we are sure Jack will leave London forever"

"You are doing the right choice".

Daria closed the phone and in another place Ashley Williams smiles proud of her work.


	3. Jack's misfortune

Chapter 3: Jack's misfortune

Jack came back at home crying when Damian saw her.

"Jack, what's happened?"

"I's happened that I'm not a good lawyer"

"But what are you saying? It was your dream… What is changed?"

"A stupid woman changed everything. She wanted to make her husband prisoner in his own home and I couldn't not lose the patience"

"Did you screamed on her?"

"YES, and I would do it a thousand of times, this is the reason I can't do the lawyer"

"Jack, I would have done the same thing"

"And so? My job was to reconcile a couple instead I can't"

"This is only the first job they gave to you. There will be other ones"

"And in this other jobs I should argue with other frustrated women who want to find the excuse to submit their husbands? No, thanks"

"Jack, the first time you saw this job, you liked it because you knew that not all the people are equal and that you could reconcile couples. This time happened that this woman had a particular personality, but there will be other cases. Trust me you can do it"

"Thank you" said Jack moved kissing Damian "You know always how to comfort me"

"Jack, there is another thing I have to tell you" said Damian worried

"What?"

"We have to live separate"

"But,… Why?"

Because we aren't married"

"We can cohabit, what's the problem?"

"To God's eyes it's a pity and then our lawyer doesn't leave us to do it"

"That's an injustice. Ashley makes her dirty game and we must pay?"

"Jack, enough with this story"

Jack stood up angry. "Enough? We aren't married, we can't live together and you continue to defend Ashley? I can't tolerate this story anymore. Our love story is over. Don't try to find me, if you want to marry someone, marry Ashley, she's doing a good job".

After Jack removed her ring, she went away leaving Damian to cry.

Jack sat in a bench crying for the way she treated Damian. He didn't deserve to pay for her frustrations, he understood her too much to be rejected. She didn't want to throw the ring on the ground, she wanted to convince him that Ashley was trying to separate them, but how? How could she convince him if he was convinced of the contrary? She hadn't time to think because Daria arrived and smiled to her.

"Well, what are you doing here alone with all the makeup ruined?" asked Daria

Jack didn't answer.

"Did you cry?"

"Yes, everything is going bad".

Daria sat near her. "Do you want to tell me?"

"Do you remember the job you gave me? To reconcile that couple?"

"Yes, Merrick and Cammie"

"Well, I argued with her"

"What?"

"She was so selfish and evil and I couldn't not say her how much she disgusted me"

"But you know this will have consequences on your work?"

"Please, don't tell anything to the head-chief"

"I would like, but I can't. He want to know if his colleagues do a right job, I'm obliged to tell him"

"Don't worry, I know how it works"

"I'm glad you understand Jack"

"But there is another thing"

"What?"

Jack took a while to answer. "I left my boyfriend"

"I'm sorry"

"He can't understand that his ex-girlfriend is doing the possible to separate us".

Daria had a worried face. "Do you think is her? I mean, his ex?"

"Yes, but she was an important part of his life, so he can't blame her and I couldn't tolerate it"

"I really hope you can resolve everything with him, now sorry but I have to go".

Daria walked until she arrived in her office. She closed the door with the key and called Ashley with the telephone.

"Ashley"

"Daria, what's happened? It's everything ok?"

"Shepard and Jack broke up, I mean Jack broke up with him"

"He wasn't enough for her, finally I can return with Damian, we will marry and this nightmare will finish"

"But there is another thing"

"Tell me"

"Jack is sure you want to separate them and when she said it to Shepard he defended you"

"He still loves me and we can't let Jack to convince him. You must get rid of her"

"Today the head- chief will know that Jack did a bad job with the couple"

"No, I mean you must kill her" Ashley's voice was fierce

"No"

"What?"

"I can't kill a person. I'm your ally, you know that, but…"

"This is an excuse, you killed a lot of people. I think you are afflicted to Jack"

"No, no, I'm not afflicted, but there should be another way"

"There isn't. Jack must die"

"Ok"

"Be careful. She has dangerous biotic powers"

"She trusts me".

After Daria closed the telephone she was going out of the office, but when she opened the door she saw Shepard coming to her office.

"Hi" greeted Shepard "I was searching my girlfriend Jack, is she here?"

"No, I think her turn is finished"

"Ok, thank you. Are you her friend?"

"Oh yes, my name is Daria"

"Damian Shepard"

"Everyone knows you. The last mission on the heart was amazing, everyone believed you was dead instead you are here"

"Yes, I want to forget that day even if my missions on the galaxy will be part of my life forever"

Daria smiled. "Jack is amazing at work even if she had that problem"

"It's only the first task, I'm sure everything will be solved"

"Yes, I hope so"

The day after Jack is speaking with the head-chief who is disappointed from her.

"I didn't believe you would have do this" said he

"I know, I'm sorry"

"I really don't know why did you do it?"

"Because she was a devil" screamed Jack

"No one is a devil. Every people have reasons to break up a relationship and we try to understand them with calm"

"She wanted to make her husband prisoner, what should I say to a sentence like this? Please don't do it? I tried to say them they should collaborate, but she didn't listen me"

"She wanted to make him her prisoner? Did she said it to you in front of him?"

"Yes and she was angry when she said it"

"A person tries to have reason when she goes in front of a lawyer. Is she mad?"

"I don't know, but if you give me another possibility with a simple couple, maybe I can learn to solve this kind of questions"

"I don't know what to do Jack" the head-chief was thinking "I can't give you another possibility, I'm sorry"

"Good, you are all equal. First you take on people to lick your back and then you dismiss them because you are clean, but you know what I say… one day you will lick my back"

"OUT OF MY OFFICE".

Jack smiled in front of him, but when she went out, she started to cry. Everything was going bad for her and maybe there would be no way out.


	4. Daria the cheater

Chapter 4: Daria the cheater

It was night and there was a lot of fun at the disco. Everyone danced and seemed to enjoy more this people than the ones on the Citadel. Jack bought a short gold dress with black roots drawn on it. She approached the barman and asked a cocktail. He gave it to her and she drank it in a breath. Her head turned, but she didn't care, she only wanted to forget all her problems. Someone touched her shoulders and Jack tough it was Damian.

"Hey, beauty"

When Jack heard the voice she understood it was a foreign.

"There's a reason a beautiful girl like you is in a disco now"

"None of your business"

"Oh, and this girl has a nice personality over a nice haircut"

"Are you jealous? Because your hair seems to come out of a cow farm"

The boy remained rocky.

"In every case, my name is Jack"

"Gordon"

Gordon gave the hand to Jack and she shook it.

"I would like we dance together" said Gordon

"Me too, but first let me drink"

"You are free"

Jack drank other 10 cocktails enough to be drunk, then she danced with Gordon. They enjoyed the night until Gordon took Jack in a hidden place of the disco and kissed her. He tried to undress her and Jack was understanding what he was doing, so she tried to give him a kick, but someone else gave it at her place. Damian. He gave Gordon a punch.

"Try to touch my girlfriend again and over a punch you will have the death" said Shepard

"Let me finish him" said Jack angry

"No, Jack. We go at home".

After they arrived at home, Damian got angry with Jack.

"What did you think to do going at the disco? To forget our problems"

"Damian, you don't know neither what I passed because of that disgusting head-chief of the lawyers"

"You will tell me what's happened there, but first we must solve our problems"

"We haven't problems anymore. Our story is over"

"No. You love me"

"But you loves Ashley"

"This isn't true. Protecting her from the justice doesn't mean loving her as a girlfriend, but as a friend"

"But do you know there's her behind our failed marriage?"

"I don't know, but you judge her without proves and this isn't the way to solve the problems. Jack, I want to be happy with you and going with another man you will not be happy"

"I didn't want to go with him, he took in me"

"I know, but… Jack, I love you"

"I love you too and I will not leave you anymore"

Jack hugged him and he did too.

"We will solve this problem, I promise you"

After they went to the bed. Damian continued to kiss Jack above her and she left the passion to go.

Jack went to her office coming up from the window without anyone could see her. She used the telephone and called Daria.

"Daria, it's Jack"

"Jack. This isn't your telephone number"

"This is the number of the office"

"Are you mad? People could have see you and told everything to the head-chief"

"Don't worry, no one saw me, but I need you come here"

"Ok"

Jack waited behind the desk in case someone else would have entered. When someone opened the door, she hid and after she saw it was Daria.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Daria and we must do it quickly"

"Couldn't you find another place"

"I wasn't reasoning, but you must convince the head-chief to take on me again"

"Jack, it's impossible, he's stubborn"

"Listen, he know that it isn't my fault, but I made the most stupid thing… I insulted him because I wanted to dismiss me the same"

"And do you think I can convince him?"

"I think he trusts your judgement"

"Ok, but only because you are my friend, I advise you it will not be easy and that I can risk to be dismissed too"

"In that case, we will go together to take a drink at the beach. Thank you"

Jack hugged her and Daria made a treacherous smile. Daria heard someone arriving.

"Go out of the window" advised Daria and Jack obeyed. It was the head-chief.

"What are you doing here Daria?"

"Ah, I was just controlling the documents Jack left here to send it out"

"There's no need to do it. Jack will continue to work here"

"What?"

"Yes, I was unfair with her and I deserved all her insults, I intent to take on her again"

"But you _can't_ " said Daria instinctively

"Why?"

"Because… She snuck in the office without permission and called me to convince you to take on her, but I couldn't accept it, I was just coming to report it to you"

"You was doing the right choice. Thank you Daria, now I know who Jack really is"

Daria couldn't stop to smile.

"She threw an opportunity in the air, worse for her"

The head-chief went out and Shepard was hidden behind the door to listen the conversation.

Damian came back at home and referred everything to Jack.

"Daria? Are you serious?" Jack was shocked

"After you asked her help she said of your presence to the head-chief after he said he wanted to take on you again"

"Oh my God what did I do? Damned Daria, I shouldn't trust her, she seemed so kind"

"People aren't always who we think they are, but don't worry Jack, you will have your job"

"You are doing too much things for me. I can't desire a better husband over you"

Jack kissed Damian.

"I will convince the head-chief" promised him

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Shepard knocked the door of the head-chief office and after he opened.

"Commander Shepard, I'm glad to have a hero in my office"

"I'm not a Commander anymore, you can call me Damian"

"You will stay in the history forever. Everyone loves you for your beauty, for your brave, but tell me, why are you here?"

"I'm here for my girlfriend Jack. She must have her work again"

"It's impossible. She made too much mistakes like the fact she came in her office without my permission"

"You dismissed her, you would never have left her to come"

"Are you justifying her?"

"I'm saying that I knew it. Me and my girlfriend want to unmask Daria and we have a prove"

"Daria is loyal to me"

"I'm sure she's the reason my marriage with Jack is failed because of her"

"Why the fact Daria is doing her work should mean she is the reason of your failed marriage? I believed you was more intelligent"

"I am. Jack and Daria were friends and betraying a friend for nothing is impossible, but you can't understand it if you haven't friends"

"I have friends and they would never betray me. Maybe you have reason, but why should I take on Jack again"

"Because she did only a work and it's normal she failed the first time. Gave her another thing to do and you will not regret it, but Jack must stay away from Daria"

"Mmmh, ok"

They shook their hands.

When Damian was going away from the palace, someone unexpected was in front of him.

"Ashley"

"Did you miss me Shepard?"


	5. Women fight

Chapter 5: Women fight

Jack was washing dishes. She never felt more useful in her life after the head-chief dismissed her, at the end she thought the job wasn't everything in that life, she thought that love was the main thing the life could give her and Damian was that love. He arrived at home and when he saw his girlfriend was washing dishes, he made a shocked face.

"What are you doing?" asked Damian

"I make it useful"

"Well stop, because I have an important news for you… You can return to work"

"Really? You are really so powerful to convince him to reassume me Commander?"

"What I wouldn't do for the love of my life"

They kissed each other.

"I was starting to get attacked to this beautiful dishes"

"Don't get attacked too much. You aren't my slave, you deserve a work just like all the people in the world"

"You too"

"Don't worry, I will find a job. Now, go to the head-chief, he will give you an easier work than the one Daria gave to you"

Damian was going upstairs, but Jack stopped him.

"Damian… There's something you must tell me?"

"No, really… I'm fine"

"You don't seem so active"

"Don't worry Jack"

Jack went to the palace to do the work the head-chief would have given her. She should put in order different documents. It was really easy and even fun, so Jack continued until she heard a noise.

"Who is there?" asked Jack without hearing an answer

She stood up opening the door and watching everywhere, but she didn't see anyone, so she returned doing her job. After Jack put everything in order, she was intended to give the document to the head-chief, but someone knocked the door. Daria.

"I believed you was doing an holiday at the sea" said Jack with an irritating tone

"No, I wanted to say I'm happy you returned here. I'm so sorry you didn't receive my help, but there was nothing to convince him. If you need my help…"

"Are you really continuing with this comedy?" Jack stood up enjoying Daria's shocked face "You lied to me. You wanted to make believe you was a good friend, but you are nothing than a cheater"

"I don't know what are you talking about"

"I said you to convince the head-chief reassuming me at work, instead you was pushing him to dismiss me. Tell me the truth, you have something against me, something that has to do with my marriage. You paid a false priest to marry me and Damian"

"Me? Why should I be interested to separate you and your boyfriend?"

"You should tell me it"

"Jack, you see culprits everywhere, this is the reason you can't enjoy your life"

"Damian heard you while you was plotting behind my backs"

Daria laughed. "The two lovebirds help each other. I could never imagine the way Shepard must tolerate you"

"He mustn't tolerate me, he loves me"

"No one would love a stupid tattoo girl"

Jack showed her biotic powers threatening Daria. "Do you want to see how much I'm stupid after your face will be squashed from my biotic powers?"

Daria continued to laugh. "The strength will not make you win this battle. In fact I already won"

Daria went away while Jack was trying to hit her without success. She threw everything on the ground angry because she didn't realize from the start Daria wasn't a real friend. She should find a way to destroy her and she should find it quickly. Jack went out from her office after she reordered the documents to give it to the head-chief, but while she was walking, she saw an unexpected person… Ashley. She couldn't restrain her anger neither this time.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jack. I wanted to ask which was your office, but you found me"

"What do you want? I haven't so much time with harlots like you"

"I want to advise you that your time is over. Shepard is mine and has always been mine from the first time I met him. You was his 2nd love and only a rash because I wasn't with him while Cerberus controlled him. You abandoned him to teach that stupid children things that they couldn't do, practically you lost your time while I was fighting at his side to destroy reapers, thing that you could do too"

"There's a difference. I didn't fight at his side because I didn't want to help, but because I found something to live, you instead returned from him for your own interests"

"If you really found something to leave, you wouldn't do the lawyer, but the teacher and away from Shepard"

"I was a biotic teacher, not someone who must tell children 2+2=4"

"In every case you did the wrong choice and you will pay for this"

"I don't believe so" Jack threw a biotic power against Ashley who avoided it, then she showed her gun

"There's fire inside it, let's see how your tattoo get burned" Ashley shot, but Jack run downstairs throwing again her biotic powers. All the people were enjoying the scene, two women were fighting in a work palace until they went out. Jack and Ashley run in the street climbing above the cars. The fight became aggressive. Jack wanted to kill the woman who ruined her marriage, who kissed Damian before her and Ashley wanted the same thing. They arrived in a wood continuing to throw biotics and fire.

"Do you really believe I will let you marrying my future husband?" said Ashley

"Damian clearly told you he wants to stay with me"

"He was angry because I didn't join him to fight collectors, but he loves me, I know"

"He left you because he started to love me"

"I can't accept it, I really can't" Ashley was shooting again, but Damian arrived to stop that fight.

"Enough" said him "Ash, please"

"Shepard, I…"

"I know, but fighting like children will not solve your problems. I believed I told you everything that day, but you still didn't understand. I put you two in this situation and I must solve it… I'm sorry, but I'm marrying Jack and I know I will hurt you, but it's the best thing for everyone"

"Ok, maybe you have reason"

Damian hugged her and then Jack watched her. "I'm sorry"

"Me too"

They hugged too and Damian was moved.

"I shouldn't listed Daria. I became her ally to stop your marriage. She convinced me to do it" revealed Ashley

"What?" Damian was shocked

"She's mad, we must encircle her" said Jack determined

"Ok, let's go"

Daria was happy her plan was having success. She filmed Jack and Ashley fighting and it was only the beginning. She went in her office to use the telephone waiting an answer.

"Did you do it?" asked the voice

"Yes. You will be surprised when you will see the story. Two women fighting in a palace for love. This news will ruin the lawyers of this palace and then I will become the most famous journalist in all London"

"I knew you was talented Daria"

"I will be much more"

She closed the telephone.

Jack, Shepard and Ashley opened the office where Daria works, but she wasn't there.

"Where does could be that witch now?" said Jack

"I ask to your head-chief" advised Damian

"Shepard wait" Ashley saw something

"What happens Ash?"

"What is doing a note booklet with all this big books?"

Ashley controlled it and then she smiled. "Here there are all her secrets. All our plans… When she paid two people to pretend they were a couple in front of Jack"

"Wait" Jack was shocked "Merrick and Cammie… They weren't a couple?"

"Daria paid them to pretend she wanted to dominate her husband or something like that"

"She wanted to make him a prisoner. I argued with that woman for nothing"

Ashley continued to read and then she found the most important news. "Oh no"

"What is there written?" asked Damian

"Jack.. we shouldn't fight"

"Why?"

"Because it was what Daria wanted. Surely she filmed it and will publish it in all journals"

"We must prevent it" Damian was going out of the office

"It's too late" revealed the head-chief "All London knows it"


End file.
